A Traitor's Funeral
by FelineFantsy
Summary: We all know how Darkstripe died, struck down by Graystripe in the heat of battle, but what happened next? Darkstripe tries to find StarClan, but is shocked to find an unexpected cat who takes pity on him, and does more than give him a proper burial.


_OOC~ Inspired by the song 'Life is Beautiful'. I am a Darkstripe fan, pure plain and simple. And I'm a bit annoyed at the high number of TigerXDark fanfics, they were just friends! And also I think Darkstripe was a misunderstood character, and deserves a second chance. I wrote this, it's stars off right after Graystripe killed Darkstripe. So this is his Point of view. Enjoy it or hate it, it's you're choice. I'm not trying to win a nobel prize or anything, I just began to write when I heard that song..._

Chapter 1  
-Farewell is for those who deserve it-

I never knew true silence until that day, when Graystripe sank his teeth into my throat causing my blood to spill across the battlefield. You think silence is when you sit alone, or lay down ready for bed. But even at those times you can hear your breathing or the steady pulse of your heart, signs that you are alive. But when I awoke that morning, I heard nothing. It was complete and utter silence, it was frightening. I awoke, expecting to be alive since I was still aware that I wasn't breathing. But when I got my paws and surveyed the scene, I felt a sickening jolt in my stomach.

I was still at Fourtrees where the battle of BloodClan and the four Clans had taken place, but the battle must have ended not too long ago. Countless bodies were scattered around the hollow, their eyes sightless and glassy, their pelts soaked with blood. By my own paws I saw a familiar gray tabby, his eyes that were once ice-blue were now clouded. It was Darkstripe, no... it was me, I was Darkstripe. My mouth was open, blood trickling down the side of my jaws. Claws unsheathed with tuffs of gray and ginger fur caught in them. Memories flooded my mind, Graystripe was the one who did this. I was dead, and it was all his fault!

Instinctively I headed back to ThunderClan territory, surprised on how quickly I ran, my paws skimming the ground as if the rules of reality didn't apply to me. I felt so free as I ran, but instead of feeling the cool wind caress my fur I felt it go through me, it chilled my insides but I couldn't very well say bones since I was completely see-through. I continued to run until I made it to ThunderClan's camp, I hesitantly creeped through the gorse tunnel.

In the middle of the camp I saw a body lie there motionless, its body was covered in blood and only patches of white shown through. It was Whitestorm! The entire Clan was sitting around his body, heads bowed in sorrow. The first light of dawn began to creep over the trees, its warm orange glow causing everyone's pelt to glow a fiery gold on the edges of their fur. I sat down as well, watching them mourn in silence. I was shocked to see a faint outline of a white cat sitting a seats away. This cat was young, muscular, and his eyes were full of glistening gold. Wait, this was Whitestorm too! Was that his spirit?

Whitestorm had a contented smile, even though all of his friends were mourning his death he seemed completely at ease. I couldn't understand it, but I kept watching as more and more of the Clan surrounded his body. Each cat came up to share parting words, or simply press their muzzle into the blood crusted fur. Firestar stood at the end of the line with Graystripe, his new deputy at his side. Instinctively my claws slid out, those two were the ones who caused my life so much pain. I wanted nothing more than to sink my teeth into their throat, but I remained still, for some reason I couldn't bring myself to hate these cats. Right now, all I could feel was pure sorrow radiate from them, it made it impossible to feel any sort of anger.

Brightheart, Whitestorm's daughter was next in line. Of course Firestar's kittypet kin Cloudtail was right beside her. Brightheart sobbed into her father's fur, and Cloudtail laid his head on her shoulder to comfort her. "Why?" She sobbed. "Why did you have to leave?" The kittypet licked her ear, but didn't say anything else as she poured all of her emotions into her words, and I could feel the raw agony that shook me to the roots of my pelt. No matter what anyone said, Whitestorm would be missed by every single cat in this Clan.

However, my body was growing cold at Fourtrees, surrounded by countless dead and unwanted BloodClan cats. This thought made me green with envy, Whitestorm was loved everyone here, I would never be remembered other than the traitor that tried to murder Sorrelkit. Even though I fought in so many battles in my life, they would only think of what I did at the end of my life. It wasn't fair, Whitestorm went down in a blaze of glory fighting for his Clan, and me... I fought for myself, and died trying. Now no one would think of me in a loving way, ever, and it was because of my choice to join Tigerstar at the very end.

Whitestorm suddenly stood, and turned away. I glanced from him to the Clan and studdered, "W-wait Whitestorm! Where are you going?" He looked back, and a look of confusion flickered in his starry gaze. "Wherever my Ancestors need me." He replied softly, and before I could say another word he gave a massive leap that would make StarClan hang their jaws in awe. Suddenly he slowed down in mid-air, like time was slowing down. His body melted into pure light, becoming one with the sky. His fur bursted into hundreds of tiny silver particles like dust, but as bright as the stars themselves. In a few moments, he was gone.

I stood, amazed, and baffled. Where did he go? He spoke his Ancestors, did he mean StarClan? I looked around, expecting starry warriors to come here and guide me to my heavenly home as well. I waited, and waited, and waited even after the the sun had completely vanished and Silverpelt was clearly visible above me. I watched the stars, expecting one to move at any moment and come down. But they never did, they remained as still as they did when I was alive.

I didn't know how long I was sitting there, but I felt so alone when the sky began to change from indigo to a pale orange, morning was here. 'Where is StarClan?' I wondered, looking around. The warriors that had stayed with Whitestorm's body started to stir, Graystripe went to the elder's den to wake them so they could bury the fallen warrior. In a few moments he could hear a snarl of complaint, and he held back a mrrow of amusement. Speckletail was always irritable. She and Dappletail emerged from their den and came over to the body and pulled him gently across the camp.

As his body made an indention in the dirt past the line of warriors, each cat bowed their head in respect. I even found myself doing the same, as they say, 'old habits die hard'. I kept my head low along with the other cats until Whitestorm's body vanished out of sight. Some of the cats, like Cloudtail and Brightheart went to the warriors' den to get a good sleep. Others that had important jobs, like Graystripe immediately began to organize patrols and rush out of camp with Sandstorm and Brackenfur at his heels, probably to go hunting.

In a few seconds it was like the battle with BloodClan had never happened, like Whitestorm never died. Every cat worked as if it has been this way forever. Longtail, my former apprentice and friend grabbed Dustpelt and Goldenflower, and they went out on the morning patrol. It was weird to watch them go on daily activities without being a part of them. Normally me, Longtail, Dustpelt, and Tigerstar would be the ones on patrol or to go out hunting. But now they've all forgotten about me, or wished they could.

Since I hadn't joined StarClan yet I decided to follow my old friends, to see if they were talking about me. But the entire way they never mentioned a word about me, all they talked about was how tough the war was and hoping Blackfoot would make a better leader than Tigerstar. They made sure to mention Tigerstar multiple times, but never in an admiring way. Always, "He almost detroyed the Clans!" Or "I can't believe how Scourge took all his lives with one slash," or more commonly, "Good thing he's dead, maybe we can have some peace for once." And to think Dustpelt and Longtail trusted the dark tabby almost as much as I did. Now they saw nothing but a blood thirsty killer.

I came beside Longtail, my first apprentice, my friend. He'd grown so much over the moons, and the scars from BloodClan showed clear on his thin pelt. But his eyes were shining bright and he had a contented smile on his face. To comfort myself more than him I brushed against his shoulder, and a strange volt of static passed between us. Longtail shivered and the fur on his neck stood; he suddenly looked right through me. Goldenflower glanced over her shoulder. "You okay?" She asked. Longtail sniffed the air, I suppose trying to find out what, if anything touched him. I saw a slight flicker of recognition go through his eyes as he whispered, "Darkstripe?"

"Yes," I mewed, imagining my heart pounding against my chest. "It's me, I'm right here." "Hey Longtail!" Dustpelt shouted from the top of a steep hill. "Are you growing roots or something? I don't have all day." Longtail shook himself, and ran toward the hunting party. "I'm coming!" He replied, but looked over his shoulder once more as if he'd find me materialize before him. I wish I could, I wanted to show him I was still here.

But the pale tabby didn't look again as he went over the hill with his friends, leaving me alone, again. I didn't know what I expected, I knew that StarClan didn't bring me home that night and I wasn't sure if they ever would. I thought I'd be there the moment I died, but Whitestorm had watched his friends mourn his death before going to StarClan. Did that mean I would have to go back to my body, so StarClan could find me? I wasn't sure but it beat waiting around, unable to speak to old friends.

Since I was a ghost I didn't have earthly limitations, it only took a few heartbeats to get to Fourtrees. That was the only perk of being dead, as I ran I could cross great distances on winged paws. I slowed to a stop at the place of my death, it still had many corpses from yesterday, their bodies loosing their lively luster. Their bodies began to stink, their skin probably rotting by now. I didn't even want to look at Tigerstar's; he's been here for four days so he's bound to be covered in flies. I went over to my own body, it was still the same as before, except my fur wasn't sleek and dark but pale and matted.

Clan members normally groomed a fallen warrior's fur before burial, but no one would give me that honor. My pelt was still stained in blood, my throat ripped open and exposing red flesh. My once cold blue eyes were sightless and resembled cloudy water. I laid beside my body, and ran my tongue over the corpse's fur only to see it pass though like I didn't exsist. I didn't move from my body the entire day, I just kept my head on my paws, waiting for any signs of StarClan.

They didn't come.

Chapter 2  
-An old friend-

It seemed like forever that I laid in complete silence, but my thoughts kept me busy. I kept wondering if Tigerstar would be the cat to lead me to StarClan, maybe he was waiting for the right time, or maybe he couldn't find me. But I was patient, I would wait a while longer, I mean it wasn't like I had anything to do. I pricked my ears at the sound of approaching pawsteps, I turned around hopefully and my excitement doubled when a heavily muscled tabby emerged from the bushes.

But then I looked again, this cat was smaller and didn't have the familiar scar running across his nose. This was Bramblepaw; Tigerstar's son. 'What is he doing here?' Bramblepaw looked over his shoulder and called, "All clear Firestar!" In a few heartbeats the ginger kittypet emerged from the foligage, at his side was Graystripe (what a surprise). They all came down the hill, and more cats came after them.

I was very curious, it wasn't a full moon nor was it night, so it wasn't a Gathering. The warriors came to the hollow and Firestar's voice echoed around. "This place is sacred to us, and to StarClan. So we must clear it all for the next Gathering." On cue the warriors split apart, grabbing dead BloodClan members and dragging their body in the direction of ShadowClan territory. I jumped to each Clan cat to see who they were escorting, but more importantly I watched by body to see what they would do with it.

In what seemed like a lifetime, someone finally picked up my body. I rushed through the crowd of cats to see if it was Longtail or Dustpelt, I was almost shocked into silence when I realized it wasn't either of them, it was Firestar. The ginger tom took my body gently, almost like a mother holding a kit, and pulled it in a different direction than the other cats. I followed him, glaring through narrowed eyes and thinking of what horrible things he was about to do with my body. Would he feed it to a pack of dogs? Throw it in the rapids where Bluestar died?

But my ideas started to fade when he brought my body to the burial ground of ThunderClan warriors, I was almost stunned into silence when he began to dig a hole in the ground. But the entire time he worked, Firestar didn't say a single word. His green eyes were dark with distant thoughts, but none of hatred. All I could sense was this strange feeling of loss and regret. I kept watching him until he stood back and sighed.

I expected him to toss my body in carelessly, but Firestar sat down and looked at it. "We've seen better days haven't we?" He suddenly spoke outloud, as if I was still alive. Firestar shook his head. "I wish things could have been different Darkstripe. I know you just wanted to find someone to be loyal to, and Tigerstar put it in your head that only Clanborn warriors could be trusted. I wished you'd stayed longer and held on, maybe I could have proven how good of a leader I could have been." I was stunned into silence, was he being nice to me?

"I know you didn't like me, but I wasn't fond of you either. You were just like Tigerstar, everytime I spoke to you, you always mocked me and reminded me of my kittypet roots. I just wanted to be like you and Tigerstar when I was apprentice, you know. I admired Tigerstar like you did, he was such a great warrior, strong and fearless. If he hadn't killed Redtail I wouldn't mind him becoming leader, he wasn't too spiteful when I didn't know about it. He treated me like any other apprentice, maybe you would have done the same if Tigerstar didn't give up his Clan for his ambition."

I found myself laying on the other side of Firestar as he spoke, looking into his eyes like a kit listening to a wise old elder. This was a different side to Firestar, not the hypocritical mouse-brain that kept betraying our Clan, but a cat who tried his best to keep the Clans safe. I almost felt ashamed for ever wanting to kill him, but I couldn't help but remember how if he'd keep his trap shut Tigerstar would still be alive, and so would I.

"I'm sorry you got caught in his struggle for power. You could have been a great warrior and could have shared our victory today. I was almost sad you weren't beside Whitestorm when we sat vigil." To my shock a single tear fell from his eye, landing on my body. "Good-bye Darkstripe." The flame coated warrior mewed at last, and laid me in my final resting place. It took a while but Firestar covered my body, and my grave looked just like the other countless warriors who lost their lives in the service of their Clan. 'I guess someone did cry at my funeral.' I thought, blinking out the ghostly tears that threatened to overwhelm my will.

"Hey Firestar!" Bramblepaw's mew spoke from behind, and the apprentice skidded in. "We just put the last BloodClan cat by the Thunderpath." I still couldn't get over how much Bramblepaw looked like his father. "Good." Firestar sounded pleased. The tabby noticed the freshly dug grave, and he tilted his head. "Who's that?" Firestar looked back, a soft gleam entered his eyes. "An old friend." He mewed absently, and I was still shocked on how truthful he sounded.

"Where did you put Tigerstar?" Firestar suddenly asked. Both him and Bramblepaw's expression changed to a dark frown. "He's with the other BloodClan cats, but we put him on ShadowClan's side, a patrol will find him." I knew the ShadowClan cats would get a nasty surprise when they found a rotting corpse of their former leader on patrol, hopefully Blackfoot would be the first one to see it. I held back a satisfied purr, that would be great to see.

Firestar didn't seem too amused. "I hope that doesn't give Blackfoot a reason to attack us, we're still healing from the battle with BloodClan." However Bramblepaw didn't flinch, and his amber eyes met his leader's gaze squarely, just like Tigerstar. "I know, but I don't see why they would, they should bury their own leader." The apprentice replied. Firestar couldn't help but smile, I guess he was reminded of Tigerstar, but the way he should have been. If Tigerstar was like Bramblepaw, maybe our lives could have been different. Maybe, me and that kittypet could have been friends.

"Well, we should get back to camp." Firestar finally said, flicking Bramblepaw's ear. Then the two walked side by side out of the burial grounds, and I looked after them. 'Maybe you aren't so bad after all kittypet.' I thought, and before I could blink the scenery changed. I was no longer in ThunderClan's forest, but a darker, colder forest full of leaveless black trees. The roots were dappled with green glowing mushrooms, and a stale mold-like scent filled the air. "Where am I?" I asked aloud, turning around as if to find something familair.

Chapter 3  
-Forgive and remember-

I remembered that after everyone had said good-bye to Whitestorm he went to StarClan, so perhaps it was the same for me. Maybe all of the BloodClan cats would be stuck on earth since no one would miss them, thanks to Firestar's farewell I was finally going to my heavenly home! I ran through the forest, jumping at every creak or call that echoed through the darkness, but hopeful I would run into a starry warrior that would guide me home.

Since there was no sun or moon I couldn't tell if it was day or night, or how long I was running through the forest. But even so as I ran I scented a dark scent, a very familair one. I picked up my pace and my heart soared when I saw a tabby walking down a path, his amber eyes the only sign he wasn't just another shadow. "Tigerstar!" I gasped, skidding to a halt before him. Even though I was overjoyed to see any cat, I was more excited that it was Tigerstar.

The dark tom glared down at me, his amber eyes scorching. I had to force myself not to flinch or blink, and I studdered, "Where are we? Where is StarClan?" I looked Tigerstar up and down, noticing he didn't have a coat of stars like Whitestorm had. "I thought we would hunt with our warrior ancestors, and watch over our Clan." I explained. My fur stood on end as he growled, "StarClan do not walk here." and he swept his tail to the right as if to dismiss the idea. If I had blood, it would run as cold as ice. If I wasn't in StarClan, where was I? Where else could I go?

Sniffing the air I was surprised to smell crowfood mingled with ShadowClan. "Is that Brokentail?" I asked, and Tigerstar began to walk away. "You will scent many cats, but seldom do you meet one face to face." He said without turning to look at me, and I ran after him. "What will you do now?" I questioned, still confused on how calmly he took all of this. I was stuck in a forest of darkness, and I wasn't in StarClan! Why, what did I do wrong?

Tigerstar paused, his voice didn't hold any regret. "I'm planning to rid the Clans of that filthy kittypet." For some reason my neck fur rose, I was reminded on how forgiving Firestar was when he buried me. 'Still? Trying to get rid of him got him killed, hasn't he had enough?' I wanted to speak my mind, but he didn't look like he was in the mood for me to defend the cat that we had been trying so hard to get rid of. "I'm already training my son Brambleclaw to become his sucsessor, soon a worthy cat will lead the Clans." 'Brambleclaw? Has it been that long?' "Well he couldn't have a better teacher." I said almost sarcastically. He was going to get Brambleclaw killed doing the same thing he did, making the same mistakes.

"I'm meeting Brambleclaw right now," Tigerstar added, as if to arouse my curiosity. He started to vanish into the foliage, a challenging glint in his eyes, and I leapt forward. "Wait, can I please come with you?" I knew that it was a desperate move, but I haven't seen a single cat in moons and I didn't want to spend the rest of my exsistance alone. If I wasn't going to be with my ancestors, I had to make the best of it. "It's so dark..." I added, looking around at the looming trees with their twisted black branches.

"No." He hissed. "Every cat must walk their path of shadows... alone." With that, the dark tabby slipped into the darkness, leaving me standing under the shadows of towering trees. I tried to study every hair on his pelt, every reflection of light in his eyes, anything to hold on to, so I could remember what another cat looked like; because I didn't know if I'd ever see anyone ever again...

The days were endless and filled with shadows, and dreams were all I had to hold on to life. Since there was nothing to disturb my sleep, I wasn't sure how long my dreams lasted, if it was for hours or months. Sometimes I had trouble telling the difference between my dreams and reality, I even tried to convince myself my dreams were real so I wouldn't slip into an endless depression.

The dreams normally started with Tigerstar calling ThunderClan to gather beneath the Highrock, I of course eagerly got to my paws and was the first to meet him. Longtail, Dustpelt, my two friends sat on either side of me and beamed proudly, neither of them looking scornful. "Tonight, as the new leader of ThunderClan it is my duty to appoint a deputy. So I say these words before the body of Bluestar, so she may hear and approve my choice." Even though the dream was the same every time, I couldn't hold back the burst of joy that flooded my paws when Tigerstar's voice rang out. "Darkstripe, will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Longtail and Dustpelt yowled the loudest, and my Clanmates took up their cries. "ThunderClan," I mewed. "I never, in my entire life ever expected to be deputy. But I swear by all of StarClan, I'll do my best to be a deputy that you all deserve." The cries became even louder, Longtail butted me affectionately and Dustpelt gave a crooked smile. The entire Clan crowded around me, cheering and congradulating me. However, one face, though familair, didn't belong in this dream. A ginger coated tom weaved his way through his Clanmates like they didn't exsist, and walked right up to me. "Darkstripe."

I glared back, a growl rising in my throat. "What?" "Wake up Darkstripe." He ordered, shoving me back. The cats around me didn't take notice to Firestar, nor did they seem to care he was pushing me. Firestar kept pushing me, thrusting his paw into my side. "Wake up." He repeated. I crouched low as I spat, "Knock it off; kittypet!" And I leapt forward with claws outstretched, remembering all the times he accused me of treachery when I didn't do anything wrong.

Chapter 4  
-There's no blood here-

Gasping, and blinking open my eyes I noticed my sight was convered in darkness. It took a moment to remember that I was in the dark forest, my deputy ceremony was just another dream. "Darkstripe?" A voice mewed and I was shocked and confused as I noticed Firestar standing over me. Was this just another dream? I stared back, my mind blank. 'You can't be here, this is just a dream.' "What now, kittypet?" I growled, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm here to take you home." He replied. 'Home?' I thought, bewildered. "What do you mean?" I asked, heaving myself to my paws. Sleeping for all that time made me feel weak and unsteady for I started to sway, having to use my tail to keep me standing. Firestar allowed me to use his shoulder for support before he explained, "To StarClan. They told me I did enough good deeds to atone for a thousand sins, so I asked if I could bring an old friend." After a long moment of silence, I understood and smirked. "You finally pushing up daisies, eh?" Firestar chuckled, unaffected by my jibe. "Yes, unfortunately. But ThunderClan is in good paws."

"You mean Graystripe?" I asked and he shook his head. "Graystripe hasn't been deputy in moons." I was about to ask who was leader when Firestar began to lead me along a path I hadn't seen before. I was too weak or confused to argue, though I did ask, "Why are you doing this?" We continued our walk, the dark trees began to thin out and up ahead I could see a faint misty glow. Firestar sighed, "Darkstripe, we had our differences, but you were another cat caught in Tigerstar's game. I've had plenty of moons to think on it, and I realize that you are no different than Brambleclaw. Tigerstar visited him in dreams, and Brambleclaw was tempting to kill me at one point, his father is very persuasive, and with the right words and actions something truly evil can be seen as something good."

Before we could pad into the glowing mist a deep growl echoed from behind, "Stop!" Firestar and I looked back, and a familar dark tabby stood at the edge of the shadowed forest. "Tigerstar!" I exclaimed. Firestar's green eyes narrowed, "What do you want with us Tigerstar?" The former TigerClan leader leaned against the a tree, as if he had all the time in the world. We watched in silence, and the tabby began to walk towards us. "I don't want anything to do with you; kittypet." He sneered, stopping a few tail-lengths the forest another muscular tabby emerged, he looked exactly like Tigerstar except his eyes were as cold as chips of ice.

"Darkstripe," Tigerstar mewed. "You're making a huge mistake if you cross over with that kittypet. Stay here, where you belong." I looked from my best friend, to my most hated enemy. Firestar didn't speak, but he stared at Tigerstar with undisguised loathing. The ghostly leader came closer. "Remember how he banished you? Treated you like a traitor? Firestar never liked you, you know as well as I do." Every word soaked into me, and I looked at the fire colored warrior like he was a stranger.

I stumbled away from his touch went to where Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were, they both smiled proudly and the blue eyed tom nodded, "You're making a wise choice. You can share our power." And Tigerstar purred, "Hawkfrost is right, join us and you can help us rule the forest." But before my paws could reach the Dark Forest Firestar suddenly spoke. "Darkstripe, the choice you make won't affect your past, but your future." I froze, the words raking of my mind over and over. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost may offer power, but who's to say they would ever get it? They were dead, there was nothing left to fight for. I didn't want to stay here forever, besides, Tigerstar abandoned me before. Who's to say he wouldn't do it again, or throw me aside the moment the kittypet left? So I stormed right over to Firestar, totally ignoring Hawkfrost's hiss of outrage.

"You're going to follow that stinking kittypet?!" Tigerstar roared, and frustration won over. We were dead, we've been dead for years and he's still going on about pure blood. It's that type of thinking that got us into this mess, was Tigerstar fine with wandering in darkness? "Is that all you ever worry about?" I asked, then looked from Firestar's shimmering pelt to Tigerstar's ghostly body. "There's no kittypet blood here Tigerstar, just spirit." I retorted, head high. Tigerstar could only hiss in anger as I walked beside Firestar into the glowing mist, leaving the dark tabby alone with his son.

Chapter 5  
-Love is the pathway-

The mist burned my eyes from its intensity, it was so bright that I had to close my eyes and let Firestar guide me through. In a few heartbeats the light dimmed, and I had to hold back a yowl of joy. We were standing on a hill, and before me stretched a vast land of forest. The branches were full with leaves, the air thick with the scents of prey. The grass was lush and tall, dappled with dew which shone as bright as the stars on Firestar's pelt. Brooks babbled closeby, and tiny fish swam along the current.

In the distance I could see mountains, and moors, marsh, it was like every landscape that would satisfy a Clan cat was here. Rivers for RiverClan, forests for ThunderClan... I looked around excitedly, trying to hold myself together. "It's so beautiful here." I breathed, and Firestar nodded, "Yes it is. Come, let's continue on." Suddenly the forest became a swift blur and fourtrees appeared. Not the blood reeking, leaf-bare one, but the clear, prey filled one with leaves overflowing the branches. Like the Fourtrees back at home the Greatrock sat in the center of the hollow, and sitting on top was a familair blue shape. "Bluestar?" I gasped, coming up to the former ThunderClan leader.

But this wasn't the Bluestar who had called us traitors and fell apart, wanting to attack WindClan, this was how I remembered her. Strong, young, healthy, and wisdom shone in her starry blue eyes. "Greetings Darkstripe, I was wondering who Firestar meant when he said he wanted to bring an old friend. However, I wasn't expecting you." I dipped my head, feeling her eyes burn into me. Firestar laid his tail on my shoulder. "I know this might come as a shock to StarClan, but I do wish for him to join us."

Confusion sparked in her gaze. "Why?" I looked at Firestar, wondering what he could say or do to let them keep me here. If they didn't, I'd be back at the dark forest and I wouldn't even have Tigerstar for company. My future, rested in Firestar's answer. "Darkstripe was just another victim in Tigerstar's game." Firestar explained. "He is like Runningwind, or Brindleface. I know Darkstripe did wrong, but he has realized his mistakes. Tigerstar tried just now to persuade him to join so they may take over the forest, and he rejected the offer."

I glanced at Firestar, he left out how I was tempted to go with them without a second thought. Maybe he wanted me to stay here so bad he knew if he pointed out any details I'd never get into StarClan, so I kept my mouth shut as the starry she-cat nodded thoughtfully. "I accept him." Bluestar decided. "However, will the others? Darkstripe caused pain to more than one cat, he'll need their forgiveness too." I leapt to my paws. "What? I don't understand..." I knew that I tried to kill Sorrelkit, that was wrong, but she was alive. Who else did I hurt? From the stars that hovered scarcely above the topmost branches of Fourtrees, warriors started to prowl down in a blaze of glory. My blue eyes stretched wide as they landed with fire in their pelts and ice in their eyes. The large crowd of cats surrounded me, and I looked around trying to take in everything at once.

A golden furred tom strode forward, like a magnificent lion. "Lionheart?" I gasped, never thinking I would see him again. I ran forward without hesitation and pushed my muzzle into his thick mane. "Darkstripe, you betrayed your Clan and tried to murder an innocent kit for your own selfish purposes. Do you really think I should forgive you?" He asked calmly, and I looked into his golden face. From the way he put it, I was one of the most disgusting pieces of fox-dung that roamed this forest. I shouldn't even be here, I was still shocked that he knew about it. Did the whole of StarClan see me? Shame stung my paws as I realized the pain I had caused not just in the kit, but in cats who cared for her. "No." I said, stepping back, expecting to be sent to the Dark Forest immediately.

"I forgive you." He mewed suddenly, touching his nose to mine. More and more warriors came forward, I had to blink twice to make sure I wasn't seeing things when a blue furred tom came before me, at his side a silver tabby she-cat. It was Stonefur, the cat I helped murder! I saw the intensity of sorrow in his eyes and I looked away when he mewed, "Do I need to say anything?" I shook my head, "No... I'm sorry." Stonefur nudged the she-cat forward, "Don't say sorry to me, Feathertail is who you need to apologize to." 'Graystripe's daughter!' She had grown alot since I last seen her as a tiny apprentice. I remember how I begged to kill her and her little brother. "I-I'm sorry-" I began then she licked my ear, "I forgive you Darkstripe."

Before I could speak many cats came closer, brushing against me and saying, "I forgive you, it's okay." I spun around trying to respond to them all. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it." Gorsepaw, Whitestorm, Goldenflower, Poppydawn, so many cats I had hurt and I didn't even realize it. A shaggy tom pushed through the crowd, the humor in his yellow eyes made me recognize him. Graystripe, the same cat who killed me when I was trying to rid the forest of Firestar. "Well Darkstripe," He purred. "You haven't changed a bit, you're still as ugly as ever!" And before I could spit he butted me playfully with his head.

Tears streamed from my eyes, hundreds of cats, even cats that had died before I was born forgave me for hurting their relatives. Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, Dappletail, Speckletail, Mousefur and Frostfur, so many familair faces pressed around me in joy, their love and forgiveness flooding my body. In a few heartbeats I realized my fur had changed from its ghastly fog silver to a brilliant shimmering white; stars covered my fur. 'So this is how to get to StarClan... .' My pale eyes became as sharp as the warriors around me, it blazed in blue glory as my voice echoed around, "Thank you all, especially you... Firestar." I added, nodding to the flame coated warrior seated not too far away.

It was strange knowing that I'd never see Tigerstar again, I admired him in life because he was known as the greatest warrior in the forest. He was my mentor, he taught me the warrior code and risked his life in countless battles beside me. When I joined TigerClan I thought it was StarClan's will, I mean the warrior code told us to chase out all traitors and outsiders. That meant half-Clan cats and kittypets, but I realized he was terribly wrong, and so was I.

So now I realized that love never dies, this is how you get to StarClan. That's why Tigerstar will never come here, because he was never truly missed or loved, and even if he was, he doesn't want their forgiveness. He's so caught up in his struggle for power it will keep him in shadows forever, while I on the other paw will be where I belong. With my family, with StarClan, and I'll watch over ThunderClan for as long as love and as the stars shine.

-The End-


End file.
